


Cafe

by BurnBrightStardust



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnBrightStardust/pseuds/BurnBrightStardust
Summary: Just a little casual scene between Chrollo and an established relationship.Chrollo x F!Reader/OC whatever you want
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little blurp over a year ago and never got around to posting it.

The sidewalk was slick with rain. Rather unusual weather for this arid desert climate that the city resides in. Finally coming to a halt at a small cozy café with string lights in the window. She folds down her umbrella in the overhang of the café and proceeds to open the front door. Making conscious effort to make sure it said push and not pull. A small bell chimes from overhead alerting the attentive barista of the girls arrival. The girl is shot a quick welcome and a smile. The café is warm and rustic, yellow tinted lights and smells of freshly baked goods and brewing coffee. She shakes out the tiny droplets of rain that did fall in her hair and removes her rain coat. Her coat is a dark green and reaches below her hips. The coat was a gift from a friend. The same friend with whom she is meeting with today actually. Sneaking a glance around the seating area she spots her target. He's seated in a booth at the back facing away from the front door. She takes her seat across from him and give a warm.

"Never in my whole life would I ever imagine you to be a café dweller. So, what attracted you to this spot?" She teasingly asks

"You'd be surprised where I tend to land. Also it was recommended by a friend." He replied with a slight tilt up at the corners of his mouth handing her a menu.

Tucking her legs in and stuffing her raincoat in the corner of the seat. She settles in and steals a glance at her companion and pulls her attention to the menu he handed to her.

"Well, since we're taking recommendations, what looks good?" She quickly flips through the menu taking a deep breathe and settles in her seat.

"I'm told the cappuccinos are the best drinks on the menu here." He comments with his cheek leaning on his fist, analyzing her appearance. He worried about her while he was away. He wanted to make sure she wasn't worrying herself over him. A quick scan tells him she seems fine. 

"That sounds great."

The waitress briskly walks over to the pair and takes their order. He orders for both of them, two cappuccinos and a scone to share. They have never been heavy eaters, but they enjoy the comfort of sharing with one another again. Like old times, they chat about anything and everything sans certain details that she never tries to pry out of him. Those details being his occupation, what he does, where he goes, who he meets…etc. All details kept to a simple "Works been fine, busy, and fruitful." She nods her head and smiles. They continue on with other idle topics.

It was never always so vague on his part of the conversation. When they were younger he would divulge some information, like where he went and who he met. Never what he did. She's known him for so long that she believes everything he says at face value. Never trying to find some hidden meaning in the words he chose or how he said them or the emotions he could never really hide from her in his eyes. It seemed like he lived in an entirely different world now. Not the world they grew up in and not the world she currently resides in herself. She trusted him to let her know if something was ever wrong. They took care of one another in their own way. Now it seemed like he took care of her mostly, a majority of care being in the form of providing money. Which was always automatically deposited into her bank account sporadically. No rhyme or rhythm to the timing of the deposits and the origin of the money was always from different accounts. She never used to be so complacent with her situation, she tried to pry and budge her way into learning more about him and what he did. However, she grew tired of the arguments that would arise when she asked too many questions and all she wanted now was to enjoy her time with him, without the interrogation session that would lead to no where. He was stubborn in that way.

In her daze of reminiscing, he said something that she missed entirely and her head shot up instantly.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked quickly and embarrassed

"I missed you." He said simply almost matter of factly. He drew up his hand and slide it across the table toward her. She grasped his hand in hers and smiled, genuine and warm.

"I missed you too."

~Fin~


End file.
